Sfinks lodowy/I/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Głos we śnie. Wolne od lodowców morze!!…. Tak, lecz nie zupełnie jeszcze. Tu i owdzie w dali płynęły większe odłamy, czasem i góry olbrzymie. W każdym razie ruchy Halbrana były już swobodne i nie ulegało wątpliwości żadnej, że musiało znajdować się tam głębokie werżnięcie się wód w jakiś obszerny ląd stały, od którego oderwane, płynące z prądem lodowce zrobiły przełom w zaporze. Tą też jedynie drogą mógł płynąć Weddell, tą samą w sześć lat później posuwał się Orion… – Bóg nam dopomógł! – rzekł Len Guy rozpromieniony – teraz już cel naszej podróży leży prosto przed nami!… – I za tydzień możemy stanąć u wyspy Tsalal. Najpierw trzeba nam zawrócić ze zboczenia, w jakiem znajdujemy się obecnie. Przy takiem wszakże morzu pójdzie to dość prędko… – I przy tak pożądanym kierunku wiatru… – dodałem. – Niechno tylko ukaże się wyspa Bennet… Szukać jej wszakże musimy tam dalej na zachód. – Myślę, kapitanie, że może na Bennecie znajdziemy jakiś dowód pobytu Oriona… – Być to może! Teraz przedewszystkiem spieszę dopełnić wymiarów co do wysokości w jakiej się znajdujemy, i stosownie pokierować Halbranem… Gdy więc Len Guy wraz z porucznikiem zajęli się tą czynnością wymagającą specyalnego obznajmienia, poświęciłem znowu kilka godzin rozpatrywaniu pamiętników Artura Pryma, zestawiając wszelkie dane pod bezstronny, krytyczny sąd, a wniosek stąd otrzymany, jak już obecnie własnem doświadczeniem stwierdzić mogłem, wypadał na korzyść dokładności i prawdy opisów odnośnie do samej podróży. Natomiast w dość wątpliwem świetle przedstawiały się trzeźwej mej myśli owe nadzwyczajności wyspy Tsalal: jej grunt, rośliny, zwierzęta i ludzie, których Prym przedstawia, jakby z innej zgoła pochodzili planety. Nieprawdopodobną wydała mi się też owa grota z hieroglificznemi znakami, ów lęk szczególny dla białej barwy, jakiego mieli doświadczać czarni mieszkańcy wyspy. Dalsze już nadzwyczajne wypadki, jak mgliste zaćmienie przestrzeni, w którą prąd unosił łódź Pryma; jak zasłona, czy katarakta spadająca z napowietrznych wyżyn, wreszcie olbrzymia postać, ukazująca się nagle przed lecącymi w przepaść, mogły być przywidzeniem, rodzajem halucynacyi, której podlegają łatwo organizmy wycieńczone głodem, lub nadmiernym wysiłkiem fizycznym czy moralnym. Postanowiłem też odtąd kontrolować fakt każdy, by odłączyć, o ile będzie możebnem, fałsz od prawdy. Jeżeli jednak kwestye te zajmowały mię obecnie dość żywo, dla kapitana Len Guy pamiętniki Pryma o tyle tylko miały wartości, o ile odnosiły się jeszcze do wyspy Tsalal. Pogodne tymczasem niebo i powietrze wolne od mgły, dozwoliły dokonać dnia 19-go grudnia ścisłych bardzo obliczeń, które wykazały 74° 45’ długości geograficznej. Zatem Halbran znajdował się już o 1 1/2 stopnia dalej ku południowi, aniżeli Orion pod datą znacznie późniejszą; za, rzucona zaś przez Jem Westa linka z odpowiednim ciężarem wskazała nam zgodnie z relacyami Pryma, że prąd wody w tej przestrzeni dążył wyraźnie ku południowi. Okrążenie zapory lodowej zepchnęło nas więc o cztery blisko stopnie na wschód, które z powrotem wypadało odbyć, aby trzymać się linii 43-go południka. Oczywiście, dzień trwał ciągle bez przerwy; nie widzieliśmy ani wschodu ani zachodu słońca, które zdawało się bezustannie zataczać w górze całkowite koło. Za parę jednak miesięcy zniknie ta wspaniała gwiazda, ale i wtenczas jeszcze ciemności zimy podbiegunowej rozjaśni zorza z całą swą gamą barw świetlanych. Kto wie nawet, może jeszcze będziemy świadkami tego zjawiska, którego wpływ elektryczny ma oddziaływać z dziwną siłą na człowieka… Licząc się z opowiadaniem Pryma, przypomniałem sobie właśnie, że w dniach od 1-go do 4-go stycznia 1828 roku Orion walczył jeszcze z wielu trudnościami, których główną przyczyną była niepogoda, a raczej gwałtowna burza, jaka zaskoczyła statek w najniebezpieczniejszych warunkach żeglugi, gdyż jeszcze przed przejściem zapory lodowej, co nastąpiło zaledwie 5-go stycznia, przy temperaturze 0° Cel. Pochylenie wtenczas igły magnesowej na 14° 28’ na zachód, było właśnie toż samo, jakie wskazywała obecnie busola Halbranu. Gdy jednak Orion, przy bardzo niskiej nawet poza lodowcami temperaturze, nieustannej mgle i licznych jeszcze wówczas lodowcach, potrzebował całych dwóch tygodni t. j. od 5 do 19 lutego na przebycie 10 stopni czyli 600 mil do wyspy Tsalal, Halbran już 19-go Grudnia znajdował się od tego punktu tylko o 7 stopni, czyli około 400 mil. Przy warunkach zaś tak przyjaznych jakie się zapowiadały, liczyć było można, iż nim tydzień upłynie, staniemy, jeżeli jeszcze nie u Tsalal, to chociażby u brzegów wyspy Bennet. Wprawdzie od czasu do czasu zjawiały się jeszcze lodowce, szły jednak tak ciężko i powoli, że Halbran przy prawidłowej żegludze, wymijał je bez trudu żadnego. Powierzchnia też morza równą i cichą była, zaledwie bowiem kiedy niekiedy marszczyła ją lekka fala, a piękne barwne meduzy cieszyły się ciepłem + 9 Celsyusza, roztwierając swe płatki, niby jakieś cudowne kwiecie płynące na wodzie. Powietrze roiło się od ptactwa, a obsiadłe przez ich gromady lodowce, przypominały mi spacerowe yachty zajęte przez wesołą, krzykliwą drużynę. Niekiedy też, niby wielka czarna plama, przyczepiona do płynącej bryły, foka odbywała sobie najspokojniej daleką jakąś podróż. Załoga nasza wróciła powoli do przerwanej rozrywki rybołóstwa, i smaczne mięso dorady (gatunek ryb morskich) dość często urozmaicało „menu” naszych obiadów. Z jaśniejącą od wewnętrznego zadowolenia twarzą powitał mię gadatliwy bosman. – Dzień dobry, panie Jeorling, dzień dobry! – Wołał przez całą długość pokładu, zbliżając się do mnie. – Dzień dobry Hurliguerly – odpowiedziałem z przyjaznym uśmiechem, bo dzień był rzeczywiście, choć zegar wskazywał wieczorną porę. – No i cóż? Jakże pan znajdujesz to morze? – zapytał stary gaduła. – Możnaby je porównać do rozległych jezior Szwecyi lub Ameryki… – A tak, do jezior, których brzegi zamiast gór, zdobią; prześliczne, lśniące lodowce… – Dodać też muszę, że jak dotąd, trudno nam wymagać więcej, niechby tylko podróż trwała tak, aż do samej Tsalal… – A dlaczegożby nie dalej, panie Jeorling, dlaczegoż nie do samego bieguna?… – Cóż znowu, bosmanie, biegun jeszcze bardzo daleko i nikt nie wie co się tam znajduje. – Właśnie też, że nikt nie wie! Gdy więc tam będziemy, dowiemy się o wszystkiem… Najprostszy to i niezawodny sposób poznania prawdy, przyznaj to pan sam, panie Jeorling! – W zasadzie tak jest rzeczywiście – potwierdziłem. – Zapominasz jednak bosmanie, że kapitan Len Guy nie w takim celu, nie dla poznania bieguna, wybrał się w tę podróż, lecz aby ratować swego brata i jego towarzyszy. Sądzę też, ze nie ma innych ambicyi nad to serdeczne pragnienie. – Rozumiem to, panie Jeorling, rozumiem doskonale! Gdy jednak będziemy już zaledwie o jakie 300 lub 400 mil od bieguna, powiedz pan czy nie byłoby ładnie, przypatrzeć się krańcowi osi, wokoło której ziemia nasza obraca się niby kurczak narożnie – dowodził bosman, śmiejąc się filuternie. – Ale czyż warto byłoby narażać się na nowe niebezpieczeństwo, czyż warto posuwać namiętność zdobyczy naukowych, aż do lekceważenia wszystkiego! – Może tak, może i nie, panie Jeorling! Bo co do mnie, przyznać muszę że pochlebiałoby bardzo mojej dumie marynarza, gdym był dalej, aniżeli wszyscy wielcy podróżnicy przed nami; dalej może, aniżeli ktokolwiekbądź po nas… – I myślisz, żeby cię to okryło sławą po wszystkie wieki. – Właśnie! właśnie, panie Jeorling! Gdyby stawiony nam został projekt posunięcia się jeszcze stopni kilka za wyspę Tsalal, nie ja z pewnością tworzyłbym opozycyę… – Nie zdaje mi się, abyś się doczekał czegoś podobnego… – Ja też tak sądzę, bo niechno tylko kapitan odnajdzie swych rozbitków, niezawodnie pospieszy zaraz do Anglii. – I będzie to całkiem naturalne i logiczne. Bo zresztą jeśliby stara służba Halbranu poszła za swym wodzem, gdzie by mu się tylko podobało ją poprowadzić, to nowozaciągnięci nie okazaliby pewno tej gorliwości. Nie zostali bowiem najęci, i nie obowiązywali się wcale do tak długiej i niebezpiecznej podróży, jaką byłaby droga do bieguna. – Masz pan zupełną słuszność! Sądzę jednak, że znaczne korzyści mogłyby nawet i tam ich pociągnąć. – Mojem zdaniem, i z tym warunkiem nie możnaby jeszcze na pewno liczyć na nich. – Ha, może i nie! – odparł po namyśle Hurliguerly. W każdym razie oni przeważają nas w liczbie, a dało mi się już słyszeć, że Hearn i jego ziomkowie nie bardzo są radzi z tego, iż Halbran przebył zaporę lodową. Im zdawało się koniecznie, że po za koło biegunowe wyprawa nasza nie dosięgnie. Ale ten Hearn, to zły duch, panie! Trzeba go mieć na oku!… I nie zaniedbuję tego! – zakończył bosman z widocznem poczuciem swego obowiązku. Od czasu gdym został pasażerem Halbranu, udawałem się na spoczynek o 9-ej godzinie wieczorem, i spałem snem twardym aż do 5-ej rano. Zwyczaj ten, mimo nieustannego dnia, zachowałem i teraz. Sen mój jednak z dnia 19-go na 20-ty przerwany został dziwnem jakiemś marzeniem, czy też złudzeniem. Zostałem bowiem zbudzony (takie przynajmniej miałem uczucie) jakimś żałosnym szeptem czy jękiem, który się ciągle powtarzał, tuż blisko mego posłania. Nadstawiłem uważniej ucha, i słyszałem wyraźnie, jak głos jakiś, głos całkiem mi nieznany, powtarzał słowa: – Prym… Prym… biedny Prym!… – Czyby ktoś ukrył się w mej kajucie? – pomyślałem – nie zamykam wprawdzie nigdy drzwi na klucz, ale zabawka podobna byłaby co najmniej niesmaczną… – Prym – mówił tymczasem głos dalej – nie trzeba nigdy zapominać o biednym Prymie… – Co to wszystko znaczy? Dla czego to dziwne ostrzeżenie do mnie właśnie jest zwrócone? Cóż mię mógł obchodzić Prym, którego nigdy nie znałem, a wiedziałem na pewno, że zginął już dawno jakąś śmiercią tajemniczą, po powrocie swym do Ameryki. Poruszyłem się żywiej na łóżku i tym razem z całą już świadomością wstałem spiesznie i otworzyłem okiennice mego okienka. Nie znalazłem jednak nikogo w kajucie; na pokładzie też pusto było i cicho, jeden tylko Hunt siedział przy sterze wpatrzony w busolę i jak zwykle prawie nieruchomy. Wróciłem na posłanie z tem przeświadczeniem, że głos ten był jedynie snem lub przywidzeniem; pomimo jednak iż znowu zasnąłem, kilka razy jeszcze zdawało mi się słyszeć te same żałosne słowa: – Prym… Prym… biedny Prym… Nazajutrz czytałem w pamiętnikach Pryma, o zaszłym pod datą, 10-go stycznia, smutnym bardzo wypadku. Jeden z najlepszych marynarzy na Orionie, niejaki Peters Vridenbourgh, pochodzący z Nowego Yorku, spadł z masztu do morza, a dostawszy się między dwa lodowce, zginął bez ratunku. Była to pierwsza ofiara nieszczęsnej tej wyprawy, pierwsza z tylu innych czekających załogę Oriona… Ale Wiliam Guy znajdował się wtenczas jeszcze z tamtej strony zapory lodowej, walcząc z silnemi mrozami i szalejącą burzą wśród niebezpiecznych lodowców; dziwniejszem było, że i na tych już przestrzeniach po przebyciu zapory, gdy Halbran płynął spokojnie bez żadnych nadzwyczajnych wypadków, Orion miał ich kilka, z których ciekawszem jest spotkanie na lodowcu olbrzymiego wzrostu i siły białego niedźwiedzia. Artur Prym, Dick Peters i Waterson, jako drugi oficer statku, wreszcie kilku uzbrojonych marynarzy, spuścili się do łodzi. Zwierzę było wyjątkowych rozmiarów pięknym okazem stref podbiegunowych, z białem, nieco kudłatem futrem i okrągłym pyskiem jak u buldoga. Kilka danych wystrzałów ugodziło go wprawdzie, lecz nie powaliło, to też ryknąwszy z bólu, skoczył do wody i rzucił się na łódź której o mało nie wywrócił, opierając o jej brzegi kosmate swe łapy. W tejże wszakże chwili Dick Peters ugodził go między łopatki, długim swym nożem, zagłębiając go aż po samą rękojeść. Czynem tym ryzykownym uratował wprawdzie swych towarzyszy, sam jednak straciwszy równowagę, runął wraz z przeciwnikiem do morza – i dopiero rzucona mu linka pomogła do wyratowania się. Złowione też martwe już zwierzę i wciągnięte na pokład Oriona, nie przedstawiało nic nadzwyczajnego, prócz swej wyjątkowej wielkości, nic przez coby można zaliczyć go między szczególne okazy, jakie opisuje Prym z wyspy Tsalal. Tymczasem Halbran w jak najlepszych ciągle warunkach płynął dalej, i 2-go grudnia sprawdzono, iż znajdowaliśmy się pod 42° 20’ długości zachodniej a 82° 50’ szerokości południowej. – Jeżeli zatem wyspa Bennet istnieje, znajdować się musi w pobliżu – pomyślałem. Czy istnieje? Tak, niezawodnie, bo około 6-ej wieczorem strażnik oznajmił ląd na prawo, od bakortu.